


Kneesocks

by tranquil0



Series: Requests [29]
Category: Revolution Pro Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Knee sock fetish anyone?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 18:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tranquil0/pseuds/tranquil0
Summary: Practice, sex, shower then coffee. That's the order Despy's afternoon was going to go in until he borrowed Zack's socks. The coffee is going to have to wait.





	Kneesocks

"Darling, are those mine?" Zack sounds both amused and interested, Despy can hear the coy smile he wears on his lips. Zack knows they're his, Despy doesn't own knee socks.

From the corner of his eye, Despy can see the bright white towel fixed around Zack's waist and the one he has draped over his head, catching some of the water dripping from his hair and down his back. He can see the cloud of steam pouring out of the bathroom from behind Zack's tall frame, making their hotel room a little humid.

"Yeah, I'm borrowing them." After practice, Despy showered first and is now making coffee. Their hotel room has a small, four cup coffee maker on a small accent table between the arm of the couch and the window. He put in the filter in the machine and measured out the beans. Now he's pouring in bottled water up to the fill line. From behind, he hears it when Zack leaves the bathroom doorway and sits down on the bed. He feels in when Zack's eyes scan over his body, from head down to heel.

In the ring, Zack doesn't wear knee pads or elbow pads. With his British style of grapple wrestling, he doesn't need them. It's all done on the mat, he isn't falling too far or taking any huge impacts he needs to protect his joints from. This is why Zack's ring gear consists of nothing more than a bit of sports tape, shoes, kick pads, tunks and knee socks. The bare minimum of gear. Nothing outlandish or unnecessary. His knee socks, strangely, are the most notable thing about his gear, though they do anything more than add an extra two inches of fabric over his legs.

Now that Despy thought about it, Zack would look weird without them. Maybe it's because he's so watching Zack change that'd it be weird to see his routine without them. It'd be weird to see Zack sitting in their locker room pulling on all of his gear but his knee socks. There's something about his socks Despy likes anyway, though he isn't sure what. Zack doesn't have overly feminine legs nor does Despy solely attribute wearing long socks to women. Maybe it's one of those unconscious fetish things. Maybe he's some pervert that has a thing for long socks and hasn't realized it until now. Maybe it's because they're something unique to Zack and now there's that mental correlation between the two things.

"You didn't borrow my nickers too, did you?" Zack's jokes as Despy goes over to the bed to stand in front of him. Zack watched him with eyes full of interest and lust as he crossed the room, passing both the television and dresser.

"My feet were cold." Despy digs his finger into the towel and starts drying Zack's hair for him. The water is getting the sheets wet and he isn't sleeping in a wet bed later.

"Is that all?" Zack leans in close enough to rest against Despy's stomach. His gaunt face is going to have a track mark from the zipper of Despy's black hoodie.

Zack has long limbs, it's easy for him to reach down and trail his fingers up from Depsy's heels, those long fingers skimming over his Achilles tendon and wrapping his around his calves.

Despy's still stimulated and Zack's socks are soft, it feels nice to have him rubbing his legs. He can't help the sigh that escapes, his lips parting as his breath builds deeper.

Zack's always horny after training—too receptive to the friction of another body pressed against his, struggling in his arms or rubbing against his waist—they've already fucked once already, right before either of them had a shower, Despy's starting to think he's going to need another one. Zack's hands are passing over or his knees and smoothing over his thighs, finding their way under the hems of his shorts before trailing back down to his calves.

"Did you know the legs are my favorite part of the human anatomy?" Zack's breath is hot in a whisper, puffing in through the fleece fibers of Despy's sweatshirt and little cracks between the teeth of his zipper. "You might've just done something for me." His hands on Despy's waist, pulling down his shorts by the elastic band and dropping them on the floor.

Zack grabs Despy from behind the knees and pulls him to follow—pulls Despy to mount his lap as he lays down on the bed. Despy's hands are on Zack's ribs, bracing him, keeping him up. He can feel Zack's hard again, his erection hot underneath him even through the towel. Zack's hands follow down his knees onto his calves again, the pads of his fingers are rubbing pressing into the built, sore muscle. "Are you alright to go again?"

Despy nods, he should still be loose enough and his heart is already beating faster just knowing—feeling how much Zack wants him.

All of this just because of a pair of socks...

Despy leans back far enough to pull Zack's towel open and apart out of the way, then forward so Zack can line himself up. Despy sits back on his cock slowly, taking in what feels like at least half of Zack's length before he has to stop. He is still stimulated from the previous fuck, his insides are sparking and spasming with the return of attention, his thoughts are swelling with the same hazy pleasure clouds as before.

Zack sighs a euphoric sigh and unzips Despy's hoodie, throwing it open, exposing his bare chest and stomach, before returning his slender hands to his calves. Zack's looking down at him, pleased to see what a good job he's done turning Despy into a mess again. He's shaking as he rides him leisurely, the tab of his zipper is jiggling as his legs tense and his breath comes out ragged.

Zack's groping his calves and petting his fingers over his ankles and as much of his feet as he can reach. It surprisingly feels good. It's relaxing as he shifts his weight and takes Zack a bit deeper.

He shudders and groans, squeezing his eyes tight. That hit the spot and he feels weak, too overwhelmed from all of the excitement to move without his knees locking up and vibrating. Zack laughs at him, like a jerk, making a sound that's full of pity as he sits up. Despy reaches for and holds onto Zack's sharp shoulders as Zack pulls his legs out from under him one at a time.

Despy knees are under Zack's arms, his feet just inches away from his lower back as he starts thrusting up into him, joggling the bed and making the mattress squeak. It's rough but it's good. It's always good to be in Zack's arms, though Zack's only holding onto him with one arm under his hoodie, the other is twisted around touching is leg again. Zack must really like how he feels in his socks, the soft mixture of spandex and cotton making his already smooth legs smoother.

Despy's muffling his moans, burying his face in the crook on Zack's neck. He cums gasping, squeezing his arms around Zack wanting as much contact in that little moment. Zack's breathing hard against Despy's ear, pounding into him faster until he pulls out, standing up and lifting Despy. Twisting around, dropping him into the bed much like a spinebuster.

Zack is standing over him and grabbing Despy's knees and pushing them together. He jerks himself over Despy's kneecaps until there's cum trickling down his legs. There's stick white fluid curling around his legs, possibly ruining Zack's nice black socks.

**Author's Note:**

> Request filled via curious cat.
> 
> Enjoy! If there's anything else murder besties you would like, please feel free to drop the request and I'll get it done when I can. Writing the two of them is pretty fun. :}


End file.
